Camarilla History in Croatia
The Recorded Kindred History of Croatian Camarilla These are the recorded events that follow the first formation of the Camarilla in this territory, starting in early 19th century and encompassing the most important events up to 2019. Early 19th Century 1802. Rumors of a young and idealistic Lasombra in Slovenian court surface, trading secrets and lands. 1806. Ignaz Gyulai is appointed Ban of Croatia. First vampires set foot in Croatia, mainly in rural areas. There is no information about Sabbat, but small pockets of Camarilla form, notably in Rijeka and Zagreb, followed by Osijek. 1832. Franjo Vlašić (Ventrue ghoul) is appointed Ban. A small and determined group of Kindred forms a loose organization called 'Camarilla Agram'. Notable kindred of this time are Prince Bruno Vlašić (mortal son of Franjo, Ventrue ghoul as well) of Clan Ventrue, Seneschal Zdeslav Pavlov of Clan Toreador, Sheriff Árpád Imre Támas of Clan Gangrel and Ilija Andechs-Meranski of Clan Nosferatu (rumored to be an Architect of the Ivory Tower) 1840. Franjo Vlašić dies. He is succeeded as acting Ban by Juraj Haulik. Franjo's death is supposedly organized by Clan Toreador with idea to destabilize the region. Mid-End 19th Century 1845. July 29th. Clan Ventrue retaliates and Thirteen protesters, the July victims, are killed in Zagreb while protesting a flawed local election. 1848. March 23rd – following their retaliation, Josip Jelačić, ghoul of Bruno Vlašić, is appointed Ban. 1848. April 19th – Sabor (The Parliament) influenced by parties unknown (Later rumored to be Clan Brujah) proclaimed the union of the Croatian provinces, their secession from the Kingdom of Hungary within the Austrian Empire, and the abolition of serfdom. It further declared the equality of peoples in Croatia. Clan Ventrue and Clan Brujah form an alliance. Prominent figure from that time is Ferdinand of Clan Brujah, the Idealist. Tremere form the First Chantry in Zagreb. 1859. May 20th – Ban Jelačić dies from illness. Historians note that prior to his death, mysterious darkness crept into his room, sucking all life and light from it. Rumors of a mysterious Lasombra surface. 1860. June 19th – with a major push from Clan Tremere and their Regent Aleksandar Haulík Váralyai, a relative of Juraj Haulík Váralyai – Josip Šokčević is appointed Ban. 1871. October 11th, Rakovica revolt – Clan Nosferatu, in a desperate grasp for power, orchestrates the execution of Eugen Kvaternik. Alliance of Ventrue, Brujah and Tremere kills every member of Clan Nosferatu. Architect Ilija Andech-Meranski goes into torpor. He will not be seen until late 2015. 1873. September 20th, Kindred Alliance helps Ivan Mažuranić to claim the position of Ban. 10 years of tentative peace among Kindred start. 1883. December 4th, Clan Ventrue appoints Károly Khuen-Héderváry as Ban. The Alliance dissolves. Early 20th Century 1903. June 27th Ban Khuen-Héderváry resigns to become the Hungarian Prime Minister. Clan Ventrue pushes their candidate Teodor Pejačević. 1908. January 8th – Clan Ventrue, being the largest Camarilla force in this region appoints Pavao Rauch as Ban. Rauch will proceed to dissolve the Sabor on 12th of March. 1914. June 28th - Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria: Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria is assassinated by Gavrilo Princip of the Bosnian separatist group Young Bosnia. World War I 1914. Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. (World War I) 1915. WWI – The secret Treaty of London (1915) signed, under which Russia, France and the United Kingdom recognize Italian territorial claims (including some in Croatia) in return for Italy's joining the war on the side of the Triple Entente. 1918. December 1st, Clan Toreador and Clan Ventrue make The State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs to join with Serbia to form the new Kingdom of Yugoslavia under King Peter I of Serbia. Antebellum 1928. June 20th, Puniša Račić (ghoul of clan Malkavian) of the People's Radical Party shoots five members of the Croatian Peasant Party (HSS) during a session of Parliament. Two are killed instantly and Party leader Stjepan Radić (ghoul of clan Ventrue) is seriously wounded. Stjepan Radić will die on August 8th, this is considered the first major Jyhad event in Yugoslavia. 1934. October 9th – Clan Ventrue retaliates and Alexander (heavily influenced by Clan Malkavian) is assassinated by Vlado Chernozemski of the Internal Macedonian Revolutionary Organization. He is succeeded by his eleven-year-old son Peter II of Yugoslavia, with his cousin Prince Paul of Yugoslavia leading a regency council of three. World War II 1941. April 6th - World War II in Yugoslavia begins. Clans Tremere, Ventrue and Toreador side with Allies, Clans Malkavian & Nosferatu side with Axis. 1942. October 5th – Clan Malkavian orchestrates Operation Alpha which defeats Ventrue Partisans in the town of Prozor. 1943. May 15th - Battle of the Sutjeska: The Axis troops surrounded the main Partisan force on the east bank of the Sutjeska river in Bosnia. Prince Bruno Vlašić assassinated by Lasombra. He is succeeded by Emmanuel, from clan Toreador. Zdeslav Pavlov remains the Seneschal. Ranko Petrač appears in Zagreb. 1943. November 21st - The second session of the AVNOJ established the National Committee for the Liberation of Yugoslavia, the government-in-waiting of a federal, democratic Yugoslavia under Prime Minister Josip Broz Tito. Tito is rumored to be a Ventrue spy. 1945. May 8th - World War II in Yugoslavia formally ends with the German Instrument of Surrender, but fighting continues. Clan Nosferatu shows their face again, this time running from 'the evil below' as they abandon the sewers in Zagreb. Mid-End 20th Century 1950. June 26th - Tito announced the introduction of workers' self-management in Yugoslavia pushed by Prince Emmanuel. 1990. All kindred in Zagreb and nearby towns vanish overnight. Notable survivors are Zdeslav Pavlov who flees to Hungary, Ranko Petrać and Árpád Imre Támas who is in Rijeka during that time. Zagreb is declared as 'no-go' zone for local Kindred. 1991. Orchestrated by remnants of Clan Ventrue, the Balkan wars start. Ranko Petrač is seen smuggling weapons to all sides. Zdeslav Pavlov is still in Hungary. 1995. War ends. Kindred are still absent from this area. 1999. November 26th - Tuđman is declared incapacitated due to illness. Speaker of the Croatian Parliament Vlatko Pavletić became the acting President. Kindred historians will later note that he died from same causes as Ban Jelačić. This will become known as the 'Second Croatian Jyhad move'. 21st Century 2003. November 23rd - Croatian parliamentary election, 2003: The HDZ wins the plurality of seats in the Sabor. HDZ is formed by clan Ventrue. Sabbat uprising begins in town of Samobor. 2005. January 16th - Croatian presidential election, 2005: Mesić re-elected with 66% of the vote supported by Clan Toreador. Year 2011-2013 2013. November – most of the influential sires of Camarilla are assassinated by Sabbat from Samobor. Camarilla crumbles and begins to rebuild. Clan Toreador sends Maria Mlinarić to claim Praxis further backed by Zdeslav Pavlov. Year 2014 2014. March - Clan Ventrue pushes Aleksei Romanov for the posion of Seneschal. Camarilla pushes Sabbat back to Samobor in a series of bloody battles. Prince Marija Mlinarić organizes Symbel for the position of Seneschal; Besides Romanov, Brujah Gajba, Toreador Imbrišak and Malkavian Sofija enter the Symbel. Ventrue Aleksei Romanov is chosen as Seneschal. Brujah Gajba calls for foul play and later that month he is killed by Aleksei Romanov, Zdeslav Pavlov, Ognjen Hartman and several others outside of Elysium. This in turn will spark the Brujah revolt. 2014. March – Darius Vetrov, a Lasombra antitribu Elder, arrives in Zagreb and offers his services to Prince Maria Mlinarić. He is quietly accepted into the ranks, much to dismay of Seneschal Romanov. 2014. April – In a series of internal clashes, a young Neonate from Clan Ventrue, Vandred Van Patten, backed by Malkavian Primogen Roy Proctor (Later turned out to be a Setite infiltrator), organize a coup in the middle of Elysium, infront of international Kindred and claims praxis. Clan Brujah still angry over the death of Gajba, organize in force under leadership of Ljimun and more than two dozen Brujah (Both from Croatia and Vienna) show in the Elysium on that night. Roy Proctor and couple of Brujah try to murder Aleksei Romanov in a secluded part of Elysuum, who manages to escape and alert the Prince Maria Mlinarić. Further helping Roy Proctor and clan Brujah, is Romanov's only childe - Ognjen Hartman who turns against his sire. The coup is successful, Maria Mlinarić and Aleksei Romanov flee the city. 2014. May – McHale ascends as Malkavian Primogen, Joža Balog as Gangrel, Zagymir as Nosferatu, Pavlov as Toreador and Ljimun as Brujah. Primogen Ljimun kicks Felga out of Clan Brujah. 2014. May – The Time of Elders – Cyrus, Tremere Lord, and Namtaru of Clan Gangrel show up in Zagreb. Van Patten flexes his muscles as a tyrant. Backed by Cyrus, Darius grabs the position of Seneschal during the Symbel and continues the purge of Brujah, thus removing all opposition against Van Patten. Clan Brujah is decimated thanks to their own members who decided to side with Sabbat. Felga is "adopted" into Clan Lasombra. 2014. May - Assamite brother and sister appear in Zagreb, called upon Prince Van Patten. They are given a Blood contract on former Seneschal Aleksei Romanov and former Ventrue Primogen Natasha Vronski. In the chaos that ensued, the Assamites kill Toreador Primogen, Dr. Silvio Imbrisak, who is outlived by his childe Patricija. Later on, the male Assamite, Kighir, is killed by Clan Toreador and his sister is killed by Seneschal Darius and Namtaru, on rooftops of Zagreb. Darius gains Progeny rights from Prince Van Patten and embraces Marius, his ghoul. 2014. July - Elder Lasombra Trpimirović awakens from torpor and allies himself with Prince Van Patten. He is given Gornji grad as his personal domain. Later on, the Infernalist Lasombra Hinko will attack and diablerize Trpimirović, thus pushing Seneschal Darius to an all out war against Infernalists. Gornji grad is wrecked by fighting as Camarilla forces beat down the doors in search for their nemesis, while Darius uses his influences to keep the Masquerade intact. Hinko and his allies are killed. 2014. July - Hunters show up in Zagreb and attack the Elysium, filled with Kindred at the time. The hunters are killed on the spot, while doing little or no damage to the Kindred inside. Ghoul Brane is wounded by Hunters and for reasons unknown killed by Namtaru. As Kindred try to decide should they save him or not, Joža Balog embraces him into clan Gangrel. 2014. Autumn – Due to an error from Clan Nosferatu, Camarilla forces are decimated during a clash with Sabbat on Jarun. A vozhd ravages Jarun, but eventually gets defeated by Camarilla forces. A Caitiff in good standing, Bruno Golem, is presumed missing in action, captured or killed by Sabbat forces. The local kindred try to forget the Jarun Incident. Primogen Zagymir is removed by Seneschal Darius while Van Patten wages his war against other clans. 2014. November - Primogen and Keeper Pavlov goes into hiding after being ousted as Sabbat spy. In weeks that follow, the Camarilla recognizes their error and he is welcomed back into Elysium. Kindred Slobodan Zidarević is wanted for questioning about this incident. Apollyon of Clan Nosferatu is executed for his ties to Sabbat, Janoš of clan Gangrel is executed for breaching the Masquerade. 2014. November - A new face shows up during Elyisum, Tremere Ewald Manteuffel and helps the clan to fortify Elysium with mystical wards. Later that evening, he is ousted as a Baali impostor. The Camarilla pursue the dreaded Baali to Pleso Airport where he is forever destroyed. 2014. November - Tzimisce held in Van Patten's dungeon escapes and Van Patten's haven is blown up by a bomb. The masquerade suffers and Archon Theo Bell sends a letter to the Prince lecturing him. The letter is delivered by Oswald Montgomery, Brujah elder. 2014. December – Roy Proctor turns against Van Patten, who has succumbed to his beast, Seneschal Darius claims the praxis with Cyrus as his right hand. Dissidents and internalists are killed on the spot. In Samobor, trouble looms over forces of Sabbat who decimate themselves during an event for reasons unknown. Van Patten becomes a recluse, eventually vanishing into the night. Both Prince Darius and Ranko Petrač continue to search for him, to settle old debts. Year 2015 2015. Camarilla Zagreb forms in force successfully pushing Sabbat to Samobor and recognizing the Barony of Ivanic Grad. Emissaries from region flock towards Zagreb, most notable of them Pietro Giovanni and his progeny Leandra Giovanni. Two begin to plot against Camarilla almost immediately. Clan Toreador flocks around the Necromancers. The flimsy scheme comes under the magnifying glass of Prince Darius. 2015. Spring - Prince Darius fortifies his rule and Lord Cyrus organizes the Tremere, who suffered a severe public humiliation due to the Baali incident. The Prince leaves with his entourage to Budapest, Hungary, at the call of Prince Ferdinand Ernst von Herberstein, accompanied by several kindred, most notable of them being Primogen Fe of Clan Malkavian and Primogen Renata of Clan Tremere. The rumors put Roy Proctor in Budapest as well, but there is no confirmation of that. 2015. April - Camarilla Zagreb celebrates 2 years of re-emerged existence in Dvorac Golubovec. Kindred from all over Europe gather at the event which lasted until the early morning hours. The atmosphere heats up when Talley the Hound, a Sabbat Lasombra of some renown shows up asking for an audience with the Prince. As Camarilla starts to bicker, Necromancer known as Metatron unleashes an evil spell on the Castle itself. Clan Tremere unites and pushes the evil away, helped by numerous Kindred. Talley offers the Zagreb Camarilla a deal, where he will clean the Samobor of 'fake' Sabbat and his own forces will take over. He promises peace. Prince Darius grudgingly accepts. 2015. March - According to rumors, Anton von Wittmann, Ventrue Prince of Győr, puts his own clan (or the Zagreb part of it) on a collision course with Prince Darius, demanding his removal as a Prince. In an unheard move, Nastya Korade, Van Patten's childe, aligns herself and clan with Darius. The Ventrue in Europe are not happy. 2015. Summer - as Kindred are left to their own devices, a blood curse descends upon Zagreb, wiping all clan weaknesses. In two month time the curse is gone but so are all the Blood bonds formed by Kindred prior to this event. 2015. August - Bruno Golem is delivered to Prince Darius, found torpored but alive in Samobor. 2015. October – Anarchs from Ivanić grad provoke the Sabbat who in turn burn the city down. Barony of Ivanic grad vanishes from the face of the earth. The little that is left of Anarch Kindred decide to join Camarilla of Zagreb. 2015. December - Angry with incompetent Primogen, Prince Darius issues a Call of Seasons, removing all Primogen and Whips in Zagreb. Camarilla Zagreb decide to remove Independant Tzimisce from their midst. A series of actions is taken in shadows, in order to ensure his removal. Ion Illie Gvozdić and Nadia Elena Raducioiu vanish from their home, castle Ozalj. Rumor places clan Tremere during the sudden disappearance. Ex primogen Balog decides to flee the country. Neonate Vuk decides to visit his ‘grunt’ in Konjščina and investigate Balog. While details are foggy, one thing is known - a violent struggle, murder and attempted child kidnapping occurs, and Kindred jaws drop to the floor as Masquerade is damaged. Year 2016 2016. January - Kindred Vuk loses his arm as a punishment for the incident. He is prohibited to regrow it for 3 months. Nosferatu Golać assumes position of Deputy Sheriff. Rumor resurfaces that Brujah Kolya is trying to remove Prince Darius; retribution is swift as Kolya vanishes. Trouble looms over clan Malkavian as Callidora’s newly embraced childe Benny is feeding on his own and possibly breaching the Masquerade. Prince Darius decides to execute Benny and Callidora decides to follow as she cannot live without Benny. Both are executed in public, Benny loses his head and Calidora’s spine and skull are forcefully pulled out of her carcass by Prince Darius. 2016. February - new faces appear in Zagreb, but soon leave, without leaving a mark. Master Harpy Mande is trying to find a Lesser harpy via symbel. His efforts are in vain. Stefanie of Clan Malkavian (former Anarch, now Camarilla) vanishes. Baltassare Giovanni appears in Zagreb, trying to mend relationship with Camarilla and distancing his clan from Pietro Giovanni. Ivanić-grad is cleared of Sabbat presence. Clan Tremere asks for more blood from Kindred in order to fuel their blood tests. Assembled clans dislike the idea, led by Clan Nosferatu. This in turn sparks Tremere-Nosferatu conflict. The Prince is not amused. 2016. March - Number of Brujah rises in Zagreb, it looks they are here to stay. Older Camarilla members not-so-fondly remember two Brujah revolts. Tremere Elder Wilhelm accuses clan Nosferatu of a sabotage during Zaprešić investigations and the breach of the Tradition of Domain. He removes his support from Cyber, thus revoking Cyber’s Favored status. Clan Nosferatu retaliates and Elder Wilhelm is forced to apologize in public to Neonate Cyber and Clan Nosferatu. Council of Primogen reforms, Richard Burbage of Toreador, Golać of Nosferatu, Renata Tenebris of Tremere and Paruna Sommer of Brujah assume command. Elder Amal Sokolović loses a public battle of wits against Scourge Ranko Petrać. Amal is warned by the Prince to pay heed to his words in Elysium. 2016. April - Grand Elysium is held in Museum of Cars. Foreign Kindred arrive to support the Zagreb Camarilla. Vienna Prince sends emissary, as does Budapest. Camarilla Agram is invited to Budapest for the Ventrue Ball. For reasons unknown, Prince Darius decides to go. Elder Wilhelm becomes the new Seneschal, by the decision of Prince Darius. Wilhelm starts a symbel for new Keeper of Elysium. Camarilla starts to clean Sabbat from Samobor. A new mortal gang, supposedly financed by military - called Bujica - rears its ugly head in Zagreb. Series of conflict all over town with mortals begin. Vampires try to figure out who is behind Bujica. 2016. May - Rumor resurfaces that vozhd from Jarun incident is sleeping in Jarun lake. Kindred avoid Jarun for time being. Sheriff Santaleza discovers coded Sabbat message about all out attack on Camarilla Zagreb. The Sword of Caine will attack on Friday the 13th. Primogen Paruna and the Primogen council, influenced by Nosferatu, confronts Prince Darius against Tremere blood tests. While the blood tests are cancelled, Brujah Victoria suffers for her Primogen mistakes. New gangrel appear in town and flock around Primogen Vuk. Darius travels to Ventrue Ball in Budapest, accompanied by Branislav Vuk of Gangrel, Primogen Paruna of Brujah, Master Harpy Mande and Seneschal Wilhelm. Slovenian Tremere Regent joins them in Budapest and they are nicknamed ‘the Balkan Coterie.’ After the Ventrue ball and proceedings there, Prince Darius puts an embargo on Zagreb - no Ventrue may enter it. Prince Wittmann of Gyor protests against this decision. The darkest hour of Camarilla comes and an all out conflict starts on Friday the 13th in front of Elysium . The battle is bloody and a number of Camarilla members perish in the conflict. Camarilla goes underground for the summer, to lick the wounds received from Sabbat. Croatian Sword of Caine is utterly destroyed to the very last member. Lihle of Toreador and Caitiff Golem are declared disgraced for not participating in fight against Sabbat. 2016. June - Hunters are attracted back to the city, drawn by Camarilla actions against the Sabbat. Reinhard Blumstein returns to Zagreb, once again to investigate the kindred in town. 2016. July - September Hard pressed Camarilla goes on all out defense against Hunters while Darius and Wilhelm being to work on European politics and preparation for the Carpathian conclave. Last remnants of Sabbat are utterly destroyed and Zagreb becomes a Sabbat-free zone. 2016. October - The birth of Emperium of Shadows. Camarilla meets again in the halls of Elysium and Darius declares Imperium over whole Croatia. Ranko Petrac , The Scourge is sent with a hit squad to almost every major city in Croatia. Griva, Njuška and rest of Croatian Anarchs are swiftly executed in vicinity of Rijeka. Camarilla Fiume (Rijeka) elects a new Prince , supposedly loyal to the Black Tyrant Darius. 2016. November - Elder Dee of Brujah and Elder Nero of Malkavian show in the Imperium, they are swiftly accepted into Camarilla ranks. Reinhard Blumstein is ousted as a hunter, leader of Children of Lazarus cell in Zagreb. Clash with hunters being, Sheriff Santaleza struggles with the conflict. Another Lasombra shows up in Zagreb, greeted by the Prince. 2016. December - During Samobor ambush, Hunters gain an upper hand against Camarilla forces and while Camarilla manages to abduct a hunter, they loose one of their own. Noob of clan Nosferatu is abducted by hunters never to be seen again. Year 2017 2017. January - In a swift power grab, supported by other Toreador, David Santaleza removes Richard Burbage as Primogen and assumes the position himself. Kindred try to discredit Reinhard Blumstein in media and plan backfires when Reinhard uses his own influence to bring Interpol to Zagreb. 2017. February - During night, hospital Brestovac is set on fire, according to the rumors, a serbian Satan worshiper was involved. Željko Žac Lazic is appointed Sheriff of Camarilla and Prince Darius removes position of the Hound in order to ensure independance of future Sheriff. Camarilla of Croatia leaves for Carpathian conclave in Hungary. The Carpathian conclave was held on 24 February 2017 in Sasvár Castle, among the marvellous Mátra mountains. Prince Darius, with the assembled Kindred of Zagreb, left Croatia to partake in the event of the century. While many rumours surfaced about the dreaded night in the misty mountains, one has been confirmed. Prince Darius went against the newly appointed Gangrel Justicar Attila, and the walls of the Castle trembled. Backed by Elders Nero, Dee and Amal, with Kindred lending a hand, the Croatian Kindred performed an ancient ritual that targetted Attila. The exact nature of the ritual is better left to the imagination. During the ritual, a group led by Seneschal Wilhelm was dispatching the enemies of the Zagreb coterie in the castle, buying the time needed for ritual completition. The Zagreb coterie left Hungary still standing. Amal Sokolovic was appointed Archon of Atilla, alongside others. 2017. February/March - His hand forced by the Carpathian Conclave, Prince Darius seeks allies, hoping to create a Croatian Conclave and strengthen his newly founded Imperium. A SchreckNet rumour says that he has contacted Justicar Cock Robin and cashed in an ancient boon. European Kindred stir, fearing a Lasombra conquest in response to Attila's war. 2017. March - Tragedy strikes! The former Sheriff, now the Toreador Primogen, David Santaleza is assassinated in front of the Elysium by the Scourge, Ranko Petrac, and the Nosferatu Whip, Cyb3r. A pivotal role was played by Keeper Klose and her ghouls who were guarding the Elysium, hidden from Kindred eyes. While their motives remain unclear, they are staked by the remaining Kindred in the Elysium, who went out to investigate the commotion. Without a trial, they are executed that very night, on the Prince’s orders. A sour taste remains in the mouths of Zagreb’s Kindred, as the beloved Santaleza is not among them anymore. Clan Toreador is filled with dread and grief, and Alison Le'Vir takes the position of Primogen. 2017. April: Backed by the Justicar, Cock Robin of the Nosferatu, the Croatian Conclave is being prepared. The date is 6 May, and the location is Castle Lukavec, near Zagreb. The Lasombra flock in the region and Assamite Schismatics being to amass in the east. 2017. May: The Croatian Conclave begins. Local dignitaries arrive, as well as those from all other parts of Croatia. The most notable attendees are Cock Robin – Justicar, Terestyen – the Prince of Budapest, Kia Rostami – an Assamite Schismatic Elder, Wawrzyniec Gucewicz – the Prince of Warsaw, Lucius Estacado – the Prince of Venom, and Arkady, an ancient Lasombra and the Sire of Prince Darius. Backed by Clan Lasombra, but tempted by the Assamite Schismatics’ offer, Prince Darius has to make a choice. In the end, the choice was made – fortification of the Imperium, backed by Clan Lasombra and other Kindred. Prince Darius appoints Bianca Maria Sforza as Prince of Split. Rumour says that Seneschal Wilhelm has rigged the outcome of some topics presented during the Conclave. The Archons Morgenstern and Tlaloc also appeared during the conclave, while a Hungarian Kindred, Mehmed of Clan Tremere, grabbed the position of Archon from the Justicar, Cock Robin. Keeper Klose hold her ground while debating other, much experience kindred during the Conclave itself, and the loss of David Santaleza was felt by many. 2017. June: Dealing with the aftermath of the Conclave, the Kindred prepare for the summer, a period of inactivity. The Elder Nero steps down from his position of Malkavian Primogen and takes the mantle of Seneschal to Prince Bianca Maria Sforza. Max Demian ascends as the Malkavian Primogen. Internal fighting in Clan Gangrel continues, while Clan Toreador scatters in the wind, never recovering from the death of Santaleza, the linchpin of the Clan. The Harpy, Kiki Krajclek, struggles to keep the clan together. 2017. August - Rumour of a couple of prominent Kindred going missing surfaces in Zagreb. The kindred figure out that hunters could be back in town. However, this time, the hunters are well organized with military training. Game of cat and mouse begins while Kindred retreat for the summer. Prominent Kindred, like Keeper Klose and Justicar Attila's wife Malika Kassab. 2017. October - Alphonse Lemercier, Emissary of Attila shows up in Zagreb, tasked to find Malika. He starts his task by pushing local Camarilla to find Malika, promising riches and favours. This does not sit well with powers-that-be as Alphonse has little tact. During end of the year, Sheriff Žac, for reasons unknown decided to swap courts and leaves for court of Emona, taking Elder Dee of Brujah with him. 2017. November - After insulting the Emperor, Alphonse Lemercier perishes in an alley near Elysium. Darius uses this act to provoke Attila. Year 2018. 2018. December - A pair of Archons appear to punish Darius who loses an eye as a punishment. Year 2019. 2019. January - New blood drips into the domain as the power-void left behind by Darius, Wilhelm and Mande is felt. With Mande's absence, who will keep the boons? The Brujah Primogen, Valerija Horvat, presides over the game of bouquets between two potential Harpies. The topic? Decorum. How fitting. Layla Kerr von Roth of Clan Toreador is declared winner and gains the boon ledger of Zagreb. 2019. March - Vuk himself declares a Call of Seasons, stripping all the Primogen of their positions and removing the Primogen council during a time of war. The Kindred of Zagreb rally to assault Section 44 and it is a pyrrhic victory at its finest. A victory none-the-less, though. 2019. June - Nothing starts the Elysium off with a bang like immediately claiming praxis from the Viceroy. Valerija gets the majority support and becomes the new Viceroy of Zagreb. However, the freshly formed Primogen council disagrees and reduces her to but a puppet. Low blow indeed. And then a member of her own clan lashes out at the ex-Viceroy, forcing the Viceroy (pro tempore) to banish him from the domain as punishment. 2019. September - The Viceroy (pro tempore) just cannot catch a break, can she? With her loyal hound returned from banishment, Valerija continues to wrestle for respect on two difficult fronts. The Primogen council seems to be stalling the investigation, as well as looking into the Section 44 business more. Let us not forget Valerija's reckless discipline use at the Elysium, forcing all the kindred (yes, even the Elders) on their knees to bow to her. 2019. November - The Toreador Ball. In a time nearing turmoil and war, leave it to the Primogen and Harpy of clan Toreador to host an extravagant party. It wouldn’t be a kindred event without some fuck-ups though. The first night led to a false alarm followed by a very real explosion outside the castle grounds while the second night ruffled Neonate feathers while the Elders got a laugh. Oh and a Scourge on a mission certainly didn’t help with the prestige of the event. The Recorded Kindred History of Camarilla Fiume Camarilla Fiume (sometimes known as Camarilla Rijeka) has been founded somewhere near the end of the 18th century, when Emilijan Gregur Solun, Elder of clan Ventrue, seized praxis as the first Prince of the city. There are mentions of kindred activity even before he seized praxis, although without a fixed form of government, only nominally falling under the dominion of Camarilla. Every thirty years, Camarilla Fiume and Camarilla Agram (Rijeka and Zagreb, respectively) have held a regional conclave to discuss the future of the region ever since the 19th century, initiated by Ventrue princes from both cities. Under the reign of Prince Solun, Rijeka has been a rather welcoming city for kindred, albeit with a very minor influence to the regional politics. Keeping to themselves, but having their door opened for young kindred, Rijeka has been mainly a temporary home for most kindred who would usually move to other regions after a certain period. It has been a city without much turmoil for a long time, with political bickering reduced to a minimum. This resulted in a peaceful, but dull city for kindred whose number has dwindled over the years. Solun's reign has been characterized as if it were a company rather than a dominion. Regular meetings of the board every season included reports brought by primogen present in Rijeka at the time, proposing ideas to the Prince, who had the final verdict in their implementation. It made most kindred content, but the city remained barren of any excitement or actual activity. The first element of chaos, however, was brought in with the appearance of the Anarchs in Rijeka, who quickly noticed the inactivity of denizen kindred, making it a fertile ground for possible incursions. During the span of merely a couple of months, a dozen of Anarchs have turned Solun's oasis of tranquility into a chaotic environment. The leader of the orchestration was Baron Colter, a grizzled old Gangrel. The chaos implied an increased rate of criminal, appearance of multiple bar and casino venues, as well as a general increase of dubious events popping out across the city. Everyone beside Prince Solun who preferred a peaceful coordinated city with strict regulations considered the Anarchs as a great addition to dull Rijeka. Maneuvering kindred through multiple, although not thoroughly efficient schemes, plots and boons, Solun caused many problems to the Anarchs with his influences. The Anarchs, on the other hand, did not see his intentions as a surprise, so Solun was met with a reaction. Ghoul kidnappings, resource theft, even uncovering of multiple kindred havens were the Anarch answer to Solun's petty attempts to seize back control. The Anarch movement became stronger by day while the Camarilla suffered due to Solun's mistakes. During the regional conclave held in 1987, an agreement was struck in which Arpad Imre Tamas, the Sheriff of Camarilla Zagreb at that time, travelled to Rijeka in order to deal with the problem of Zagreb's allies. Sniffing out most of the Anarchs, Arpad efficiently and thoroughly dealt with the infestation, causing Anarchs to agree to their exile from Rijeka, although they were offered the towns of Pula and Rovinj, a parting gift in hope of having "friendly loyal neighbours." Baron Colter was forced to flee. During the war in Croatia near the end of 20th century, the kindred of Rijeka have been very active in endeavours to aid the mortal military efforts. Regardless, the city has seen a massive exodus of kindred during the period. With the war coming to its end, Rijeka started to redevelop, slowly turning into a bustling cultural centre, although it didn't take long before it transformed back to its old modus operandi - peaceful, safe, and excruciatingly dull. The recount of the last couple of years is not very clear, but allegedly, the kindred have had enough with the way Rijeka has been operated by its founder, Prince Solun. Occasional mistakes turned into everyday faux pas by the Prince - some claim it was due to Prince's own megalomania, some say he was influenced by other forces. It culminated with the Prince accusing the harpy of Fiume for treason, while the same kindred, Luigi Blasich Jr., was backed by almost entire Primogen council at the time, including almost every other kindred present in the city. Needless to say, the Primogen council striped the Prince of his title, replaced Solun with a fresh face, one named Marianna Spadi, an aspiring Ventrue Ancilla, who immediately called for a Blood Hunt on the old prince. The Recorded Kindred History of Camarilla Aspalatum Although Camarilla Aspalatum dates only to the mid 19th century, kindred have been present here since time immemorial. Originally colony was founded by Greek polis of Issa, nowadays island of Vis, somewhere between 3rd and 2nd century BC and served as a military base and control point for the shipping in the Adriatic Sea. As such it was a trading hub with the neighboring Illyrian tribes and stop on the way for more strategic locations. With the conquest of Dalmatia by Romans it became part of the Dalmatia Province and was overshadowed by the neighbouring Salona – an emporion originally built by Greeks and remade into the capital of the region by the Romans. The sporadic conflicts between Romans backed by Ventrue and Lasombra agenda and Illyrian tribes strengthened by Gangrel tribes marked the better part of the next few centuries with more than often the Roman side gaining the upper hand. This changed with the decline of the Roman empire and the invasion by Goths, once again backed by the Gangrel. Several attempts to hold the province have been made but Dalmatia was eventually abandoned after the Roman general Mundus, himself a Ventrue ghoul, despite dealing the invading Gothic army a severe loss, was mortally wounded by the Gangrel. Although conquered once again shortly after, by then the Roman empire was so fragmented and crumbling, it held the province in name only. Despite Justinian the Great's best attempts and successes, and backing by the Ventrue, the war with the Goths eventually cost the Rome dearly. The conflicts in the area culminated with the sacking of Salona by the Avars and Slavs, and refugees resettling to the islands at first and then, led by the nearly mythical persona know as Severus the Great – probably and individual under the influence of Brujah,near Aspalatum, in the Palace of Emperor Diocletian. For the next few centuries, Aspalatum belonged de jure to the East Roman Empire and, by proxy, to the methuselah triumvirate in charge – Michael, Antonius and the Dracon. Despite this, it was constantly threatened by the invading tribes and conflicts with new settlers in the surrounding area. It wasn't until some time after the triumvirate fell apart at the beginning of the 9th century that Venetian Doge turned his eye towards the city. Although under strong Lasombra grip, Venice had another strong player on the board tracing all the way back to the Roman times – the Ioveanus family, but their total dominion of the city will not come for some time yet. When the Lasombra orchestrated for the city in 998, whose fleet was under constant attack from the Croats and the Narentines, to welcome the Doge Pietro II Orseolo as a savior and the Duke of Dalmatia, they most likely provoked the ire of the Byzantine kindred that still held far more power there than it initially seemed, as the title was soon dropped and seemingly forgotten for the next 80 or so years. It was taken up again by the end of the 11th century and from then on was a constant reminder of the Lasombra and Ventrue struggles for power and short lasting alliances, one side backing Venice, the other backing Kingdom of Hungary. The city eventually fell to the Venetian rule in the 15th century (and will remain this way for almost 400 years) that was by now mostly under the rule of the Giovanni family whose total dominion of Venice was just around the corner. For all this time vampires rarely made Aspalatum their place of residence and never for more than a few years at the time. Nothing changed with the advent of French armies under Napoleon - except that now Dalmatian cities were interesting to Toreador kindred looking for a novelty and inspiration. The establishment of the „Illyrian Provinces“ I suspect to be a mockery of the Gangrel history in the area by either Ventrue or Toreador.With the ceding of Dalmatia to Habsburg Monarchy after the end of the Napoleonic rule, Split became part of the kingdom as well. The mid-19th century brought two mortal political factions to prominence, the Unionists and Autonomists. Both were allied against the centralism of Vienna, however after the national question came to prominence, their goals separated. Under Austria, however, Split can generally be said to have stagnated. The great upheavals in Europe in 1848 gained no ground in Split, and the city did not rebel. The kindred interests, if present, were on a global scale, at least for the first part of the century. The part of the 19th century is when the Camarilla first formed in Split. Despite the long history of Lasombra and Ventrue dominance wars over the city, the first kindred to seize praxis was Cyrille Guillory, a Parisian Toreador first visiting Split during the Napoleonic era, returning in 1859. Her reign was short lasting however, as the very next year a Tremere backed politician Antonio Bajamonti became the mayor and held the post more or less consistently for the next 20 years. Despite his peaceful policies and promotion of cooperation between Romance and Slavic citizens, influence by Joel Schlosser of the Tremere - himself working with the blessing of Bourdona of Marseille who hated Cyrille with a passion, led to an increasingly difficult rule.Cyrille eventually abandoned the whole project and departed Dalmatia in 1863 leaving the city to the Tremere. 1863. – Joel seizes praxis and becomes the Prince. He forms the Primogen council with Vittore Ernesto Netti as Malkavian Primogen, Vladimir Herman as Ventrue Primogen, Marsilius as the Nosferatu Primogen, as well as KatonaTamás as a Sheriff and NataliFrancisković as the Harpy, both Tremere. 1875. – Due to severe amount of power in the hands of the Tremere, other clans plot the disposal of the Prince. Aided by unknown outside powers (presumably Giovanni), the coup is successful and the power redistributed. Vittore is the new prince, Vladimir and Marsilius keep their primogen position with expanded domains. Vittore's childe Monica is the new Malkav primogen while the position of Harpy and Sheriff go to Monika Rosenkreuz from the Ventrue and newly returned Toreador Vasilij Krsnik. The transfer is swift and bloodless, Joel is sent chained to Venice while the rest of the Tremere are allowed to peacefully leave the country. 1875. - 1902. – Camarilla strengthens local political ties and expands interest. This period is politically unusually calm and economically prosperous, with only minor bickering among the kindred. 1902. – A small chantry returns to the island of Korčula (Curzola, Corcyra Nigra) – numbering only a few Tremere, they are left to their own devices after swearing a policy of non-involment. 1909. – Rumors of wolves spread among the populace originating in rural areas surrounding the city. First attributed to drunken misidentification of wild dogs and jackals, when first bodies started to appear, gutted from neck to private parts, it grabbed the attention of Camarilla. As wolves were not seen in the area for centuries, Lupine presence is suspected. With no local kindred familiar with the lupine tendencies and lore, an urgent request for help was sent to Italy. Orietta of Gangrel, versed in the lupine lore arrives within months, but the attacks subside and the crisis is averted by a few well-oiled hands and parades of hunters with guns. Orietta remains for 4 months and then departs, concluding that whatever it was must have moved on. 1910. – Early this year, mere weeks after the departure of Orietta, the attacks resurface. Armed with silver and basic familiarity of Lupine tactics and habits left to them by the Gangrel specialist, local kindred decide to solve the matter once and for all. The hunt fails as two younger kindred are torn to shreds, with the cohort quickly realizing that none of the advice given to them seem to work and that the monster seems to use completely random tactics, more akin to a mad beast than a sapient creature. Amid the salvo of accusations flying from all sides, Tomislav Sunjić, a sole member of the Gangrel in the city proposes that the monster might have been a very powerful and very old Gangrel that went mad. The group retreats to regroup and figure their next move. With a few days from the latest incident, scouts and ghouls notice a group of Gangrel prowling the rural areas, all the way to the ruins of Salona. The group reforms and sets off again on horses, quickly gaining on the strangers. The bloodshed is averted when Tomislav recognizes one of the three – Artiglio. The group informs them that the monster is indeed a very dangerous Gangrel that entered Wassail and that they are on the hunt to bring him down. Armed with superior experience and more men the hunt is this time successful, cornering the wretched creature near the castle of Cambi aristocratic family (Kaštel Kambelovac). With the monster slain, the city will quickly return to normal. The three Gangrel arrivals are confirmed and permitted to stay while Tomislav was given the Primogen title. 1914. – 1918. World War I starts with the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. The Treaty of London is signed in secret, under which Triple Entente cedes Italy territorial claims that include better part of Dalmatia, in return Italy joined the war on the side of the Triple Entente. On 1918. December 1st, Clan Toreador and Clan Ventrue make The State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs to join with Kingdom of Serbia to form the new Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes under King Peter I of Serbia. Vittore, in a magnificent display of political prowess, plays his hands perfectly, maintaining excellent relations with both Giovanni in Venice and the new Kingdom of Yugoslavia and holding the praxis. Split is one of the few territories not given over to Italians, in spite of a vocal minority. 1918. – 1920. – Several violent confrontations between Italians and Croats, a portent of things to come. Camarilla Aspalatum investigates and monitors, but there are no conclusive evidence that this is anything more but mortal politics at play. Civil unrest is not to the liking of local kindred. 1929. – Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes changes name into Kingdom of Yugoslavia, with Port of Split becoming the seat of a new administrative unit, Littoral Banovina. With the railway linking the country several years prior, opportunities for profit slowly appear for those with means and knowledge. 1931. – Gallery of Fine Arts with the works of Vlaho Bukovac, Ivan Meštrović, Emanuel Vidović, etc. opens, backed in no small part by Vasilij and the rest of Toreador. 1939. – 1945. – WWII – Despite severe deterioration of political relations between clans that mirrored the global situation, kindred in Split remained mostly unified, in no small part thanks to small number of kindred, andVittore that held the office consecutively for almost a century maintaining good relations among them. They passed the time of war unscathed, although the city did not. 1945. – 1990. – During the time of the SFRY the city went through its largest economic and demographic boom. Despite it being state owned, kindred had fingers in much of the new, yet significant local industry, each finding their own niche. Toreador clan continued their influence on local cultural scene influencing and promulgating the birth of several festivals and cultural manifestations that will only grow in years to come. 1991. – 1995. – As the old socialist republic fell apart and war loomed on the horizon, kindred of Camarilla Aspalatum turned their gaze towards the new republic in the making. Using significant influence to keep major clashes away from the city, to stall the Yugoslav forces and to aid the local populace with relief effort and arms. As the war neared its end, they focused on rebuilding and strengthening their ties with the brethren in the west. 1998. – Several Clan Ravnos members arrive to Split. In spite of vocal opposition by the Gangrel of the surrounding areas, they are given permission to inhabit the city that grew in populace over the last few decades. 1999. – All traces of Camarilla Aspalatum seemingly vanish, no kindred in sight for the next decade or so. Although what precisely happened isn’t known, rumors are that local powers decided to isolate from the outside world for the time being – suspicions of inside treachery following turbulent events on a global scale. 2008. – First confirmed activity of the Camarilla Aspalatum after nearly a decade of silence. Whatever happened a decade ago caused a lot of strife and mistrust that will last for years to come. 2014. – A word from Vienna via Zagreb arrives. The Chantry on Korčula has been classified as a Rogue and the directive is simple, destroy it at all costs. Local kindred are employed to maintain the control of the region in the face of growing influence of Agram Camarilla. All local clans pool resources, but the ensuing fight is bloody and vicious, the toll greater than the reward in the long run, causing even more strife and driving Gangrel further away from the city and Nosferatu deeper underground. The Pyrrhic victory earned saw the Chantry destroyed, all of its members dead except for one. Franjo, head of the Chantry escaped with a large number of occult texts, his current whereabouts unknown. 2017. – Vladimir and Marsilius are constantly at each other's throats, some say so much that they barely notice that Prince Vittore has been absent for some time, his whereabouts unknown. His childe Monica, Malkavian primogen, has been missing as well for lot longer. Rumors are that her disappearance drove the Prince to abandon praxis and set out in search of her. Monika Rosenkreuz, while keeping her Sheriff position, seems to be striving for the Primogen seat, something her contemporary and, by now a constant thorn in her side, Vasilij Krsnik already achieved. Tomislav, although still holding his Primogen title in name – and indeed due to the Prince not showing any interest in the politics as of late – has retreated into the outback with the rest of his clan, microcosm mirroring macrocosm once again. GabrijelaVojvodić, Brujah that fought in and settled in the Split area after the conclusion of the war, originally from northern parts of Croatia, has proven herself to be an excellent tracker and Monika’s right hand.She shows a lot of promise for taking over the function in case a spot opens on the Primogen council, however, she might also be the one to get the Primogen spot faster as the number of local Brujah is steadily increasing. 2017. May - The Croatian Conclave begins and ends. Emperor Darius appoints Duchess Bianca Maria Sforza as Viceroy of Split and her choice of Seneschal is Malkavian Elder Julian Nero. The mandate is simple; Clean the city and fortify it, assume control of Adriatic sea in vicinity of Split. 2018. October - Carrion Call event in Pula ends. Duchess Bianca Maria Sforza is removed as Viceroy of Split by Darius and escorted out of Croatia on his orders, never to return again. Lasombra Gabriel de Ortega becomes the new Viceroy and cleans the city using his allies. Seneschal Julian Nero dies in Split, during a violent confrontation with forces unknown. Many mortal lives are lost. His killer is never found. The Recorded Kindred History of Camarilla Eszek (Osijek) Osijek (Eszek) was always an interesting place for the Kindred. During the Celtic, Illyric, Slavic, and Roman times, these parts were overrun with Gangrel packs fighting each other for territory. Ever since the Convention of Thorns, the Camarilla has always been present here. The first Prince of Osijek was Istvan Korogy (Sire of Eszter). He ruled until the end of the 18th century when he vanished (he was a close ally of Bruno Vlašić). With Istvan gone, Gjuro Pejačević of Toreador assumed the position of Prince where he would serve until 2007. Being close to both Serbia and Hungary, Osijek is legitimately seen as one of the most important strongholds of the Croatian Camarilla. No expenses are spared when it comes to Osijek and the Kindred there.